The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, for example, relates to a semiconductor device in which a portion of a lead, to which a wire is coupled is sealed by a resin sealing body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-26294 describes a power semiconductor device in which a portion of a lead which a wire is coupled is sealed by a resin sealing body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8 (2011)-264697 describes a semiconductor device in which a metal film is formed on a bonding surface side of a lead and a wire is bonded to a portion of the lead which is exposed from the metal film.